Kingdom Hearts 3 Ideas
Kingdom Hearts 3 Summary *The Despots are seven evil sorcerers and sorceresses who worship Chaos, the demon king. When they come across an ancient text on how to summon him, they seek the help of new and old Disney villains, the Heartless, and a new, stronger type of enemy, called the Dream-Catchers, provided by Chaos for their service. King Mickey becomes involved when the Despots take over his castle and kick out the residents. He then finds out the Despots plan to use gathered hearts and dreams of people to summon Chaos, but Chaos also plans to use leftover dreams and hearts to manipulate and acquire the power of Omega. For help, King Mickey contacts Sora to go on, yet again, another adventure. Worlds and Plots: Before, the worlds were practically lifeless. Now, there are more characters, especially in locations where the heartless don't appear. Each bullet represents the first and second encounters and the stories that will take place. *'Beast's Castle' (Beauty and the Beast) **The trio finds Belle and Beast not seeing eye-to-eye after Beast suspects Belle of falling for another man named Gaston, who continually tries to persuade Belle to marry him no matter how much she resists. After finding out she lives with Beast, really a monster, he plans to end Beast's life by sending the Heartless to raid the castle. **Belle is having nightmares after Gaston starts sending Dream-Catchers to manipulate her mind and wipe away her love for Beast. Beast and Sora try to help, but the castle is eventually overrun with Dream-Catchers. How much more can Belle take before her love for Beast is taken away? *[http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Land_of_dragons The Land of Dragons] (Mulan II) **Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive to find out Shang proposed to Mulan, but the marriage has to wait when the Emperor gives them the mission of escorting his three daughters to be married to three princes and make peace with the kingdom. To assist them, Shang and Mulan call on Yao, Chien Po, and Ling. Setting off, three problems arise, besides the Heartless. First, they're traveling through territories known for bandits. Second, Mushu's pedestal is in jeopardy of being lost because of Mulan's proposal, so he causes mischief to break them up. Third, the arranged marriage could possibly not happen after the princesses begin falling for Yao, Chien Po, and Ling. **A Despot sends Dream-Catchers and more bandits to stop the group and feed off of the abundance of love existing between almost everybody. This causes conflict between Mulan and Shang, for Shang is becoming hot-headed and more strict about the mission. While camping, the princesses sneak away with the soldiers to a festival. Mulan, Sora, Donald, and Goofy go to retrieve them while Shang sleeps. They're successful, but an angry Shang finds them before they make it back. In anger, he forbids the soldiers from seeing the princesses and tells Mulan the marriage could possibly not work. After finding out Mushu was the one who woke up Shang and caused the mischief, she tries talking to Shang, but they're attacked by bandits who eventually cause Shang to fall off a wooden bridge. A depressed Mulan then offers to marry one of the princes so the princesses can stay with Yao, Ling, and Chien Po. Will destiny let this happen? *'Olympus Coliseum' (Hercules) **Hercules and Phil are putting on a tournament for the entertainment of Zeus and other gods. Sora and the gang plan to take part, especially after he meets a competitive new, cocky, contestant, Zell Dincht. Hades and another Despot actually plan to let the competition be a distraction so they can somehow imprison the gods and take over Mount Olympus. Zell becomes aware of the potential plan, but he becomes bound by the magic of the Despot to not warn anybody and forcibly take part in the competition. How is he to alert them? Will Sora believe him and not accuse Zell of trying to cheat? **Meg is kidnapped by Hades, but Hercules sacrifices his strength to save her, as long as she isn't hurt. Hades takes the chance to take over Mount Olympus and frees the titans. At the same time, he releases a cyclops in Thebes. Can Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Zell stop Hades, the Despot, and the Titans? Will Hercules recover his strength somehow and rescue both Thebes and Mount Olympus in time? *'Halloween Town (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' **Jack is depressed for some reason and keeps himself in his house most of the time. However, people need his help. The Mayor's most prized possession was stolen, Dr. Finklestein's lab was trashed, and Santa's presents are being destroyed. Can Sora and the gang handle all the tasks? Will Jack snap out of his depression? **Oogie and the Despot start flooding areas with Dream-Catchers to feed off of Jack's love for scaring, but Sally as well. In the process, they kidnap Sally and take her to where his mansion used to be, where she's guarded by a beast. But Oogie has Santa captured in Christmas town and plans to ruin Christmas. Will Jack and Sora save Sally and Christmas in time? *Atlantica: **After a Despot goes through time, King Mickey sends Sora, Donald, and Goofy to stop him and to go through a portal opened via Master Yen Sid **The gang rescues a girl named Melody from a pack of Heartless and lead her home. They find Sebastian who rushes Melody to get dressed for a party. They realize not only is she a princess, but also Ariel and Eric's daughter. The party is ruined by Heartless and Melody runs away in shame, thinking she's responsible. Ariel goes to comfort her while Sora takes care of the Heartless. After defeating them, the trio comes across Melody and Ariel in a heated argument. After Ariel explains why to Sora, Sebastian tells them Melody took a boat and sailed out to the sea. Ursula's sister, Morgana plans to use her to somehow retrieve King Triton's trident and gets her trust by turning Melody into a mermaid. To search for her, Ariel asks Triton to make her and the gang mermaids again. They find Melody who refuses to be human again. Ariel lets the frustration of her choice go for now and stays a mermaid for the moment. **Melody steals Triton's trident and gives it to Morgana. To make it worse, a Despot assists Morgana. After realizing her mistake Melody is determined to get it back once again. Will the combined force of mother and daughter be enough to get the trident back? *Agrabah'' (Aladdin and the King of Thieves)'' **Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding is crashed by the Forty Thieves, who Aladdin finds are keeping his father, Cassim hostage, and the Heartless. After Sora and the gang drive them away, Aladdin sneaks into their hideout to find his father, who apparently leads them. They're then forced to participate in a battle challenge with Sa'Luk, Cassim's right-hand man. Sa'Luk falls off a cliff and the four of them become members. But is that the end of Sa'luk? Will the sultan accept Cassim's occupation of being the King of Thieves? **Sa'Luk survives the fall and recieves the ability to summon Dream-Catchers, which he plans to use for ending Cassim and Aladdin's lives. However, he plans to find a special treasure, which Cassim planned to find before, before killing them. He snitches Cassim and the Forty Thieves into jail and takes the opportunity to persuade the remaining thieves to be on his side. Cassim escapes jail, thanks to Aladdin, but Sa'Luk finds him and orders him to lead him to the treasure. Can Aladdin rescue his father in time? *'''Notre Dame (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *'[http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Pride_Lands Pride Lands ]'(Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *'Andy's Home '(Toy Story) **Woody and Buzz are both competing to see who's the better toy for their owner Andy, but also the better leader and protector against the Heartless and Dream-Catchers. The trio assists them in fighting Heartless throughout the house. Eventually, a failed plan by Woody to get rid of Buzz causes them all to be left at a gas station. They make it to Pizza Planet, Andy's next destination, but they're all taken by Andy's toy-destructive neighbor, Sid. Now they have to get home before Andy and his family moves. Will they make it out in one piece? *'Big Jungle '(The Jungle Book) **Bagheera is keeping close watch over Mowgli against man-eating jungle animals, especially Kaa and Shere Khan, but the only way to keep him safe would be sending him to a man village, but Mowgli wants to stay in the jungle. After meeting fun-loving Baloo, Mowgli wants to stay in the jungle forever, but after being kidnapped by King Louie, and a second encounter with Kaa, Baloo wonders if Mowgli should go to the Man-Village. **Shere Khan starts sending Dream-Catchers to corrupt Mowgli's mind and make him very vulnerable. *'Mysterious Tower' (Master Yen Sid's home/place for magic training) **The tower will be open for magic training and practice, which is optional. *'Unfinished World' (a world in the process of being created by Chaos) *'King Mickey's Castle '(his castle taken, rearranged, and remodeled by the Despots) **The Despots force Mickey and the residents of his castle, and remodle the castle with a more sinister-yet-Disney theme. Also, Dream-Catchers and Heartless guard the castle. *'King Mickey's Space Place' (a giant space station/alternate HQ) **Mickey has kept this space station hidden just in case of emergencies, like the attempting summoning of Chaos. The station is very big and colossal. Gameplay *'Tutorial' **Before leaving to assist King Mickey, Sora goes through a refreshment training with Riku and Kairi. Riku covers the basics of battling, defending, and countering. Kairi goes over how to use magic. Then, the both of them combine what they taught, which is basically executing combos and casting magic during and after. After that, Sora and Riku will battle each other. It doesn't matter whether or not Sora loses. After the battle, Sora acquires the ability of the magic spell Aura, which combines his combos with the casting of magic or infusing it into his attacks. *'Aura Combos' **Aura is a special magic spell that when used allows Sora to perform magic-based, physical combos. Aura itself requires seventy-five percent of a full MP bar, but its duration is indicated by an Aura gauge that gradually decreases. but can be refilled two ways: defeating enemies and picking up iridescent-colored orbs, or acquiring the ability Aura Rage and regaining Aura when damaged. With much experience, the Aura gauge will increase. Party Members: In previous games, when party members had to just attack without using any MP, they just performed single attacks. Now, they can execute different combos and deal more damage. They also have more attacks. *'Beast' (Beast's Castle): Beast retains his claws as his primary weapons. He relies on his brute strength, lunging, charging, and roaring when he battles. His HP is very high, and he has decent MP. **''Weapon'': Claws ***''Attacks'': ****''Feral Lunge'': lunges forward, tackling enemies ****''Feral Roar'': lets out a loud, damaging roar that can stagger enemies ****''Primeval Instinct'': boosts attack power ****''Glare'': casts stop with a glare ****''Revenge'': MP is restored when attacked ****''Critical Plus'': increases chances of dealing critical damage ****''Second Chance (2): endures 1 HP before being KO'd ****''Hyper Healing: recovers quickly from being KO'd *'Mulan' (The Land of Dragons): Mulan’s weapon continues to be her family’s sword. She also retains her agility and speed to take out enemies quickly. She has high MP and often uses magic, which can waste her MP quickly. **''Weapon'': Fa Family Blade ***''Attacks'': ****''Flame Blade'': slashes enemies with her sword as Mushu simultaneously breathes fire ****''Phoenix Wing: flies around engulfed in fire and her sword ready to slash ****''Whipping Wind: casts aero to protect herself and damage enemies who come in contact with the spell ****''Blessing'': casts cure ****''Prayer'': summons a pillar of holy magic ****''Aerial Recovery'': can recover in midair when knocked into the air ****''Determination'': quickly recovers from being KO'd ****''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of ethers and potions *'Zell '(Mount Olympus): Zell is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and wears gloves that augment his strength. He has high HP, MP, and strength, which makes him a well-rounded party member. **''Weapon'': Gloves ***''Attacks'': ****''Fury Fists'': unleashes a barrage of punches ****''Crazy Legs'': unleases a bunch of kicks ****''Chakra'': casts cure ****''Focus'': boosts attack power ****''Chi Blast'': casts ruin ****''Heaven's Light'': casts light ****''Sucker Punch'': staggers enemies with a punch ****''Critical Plus'': increases chance of dealing critical damage *'Jack Skellington' (Halloween Town): Jack uses his fists and often mixes magic with his attacks, which can waste his MP quickly despite how high it is. For the most part, he is mage character, depsite his decent strength and speed. **''Weapon (Jack): Bone fist ***''Attacks (Jack): ****''Wild Wheel'': performs a cartwheel and wheels around striking enemies ****''Jack-O-Lantern Rush'': surrounds himself in pumpkin-shaped fireballs and charges ****''Scare Shock'': shocks enemies using thunder ****''Frostbite'':'' ''casts blizzard ****''Blinding Fury'': casts darkness ****''Intimidate'': casts gravity to crush enemies ****''MP Rage'': restores MP when taking damage ****''Second Chance'' (2): endures 1 HP before being KO'd *'Ariel and Melody' (Atlantica): Ariel and Melody have similar stats. They are primarily mage characters with low strength, but the speed and accumulation of their attacks can add up very well and quickly. Melody is a bit stronger than her mother in strength while Ariel is more powerful than Melody in magic. **''Weapons'': Fins ***''Attacks (Ariel)'' ****''Spiral Wave'': rapidly spins and charges forward into her enemies ****''Propeller'': rapidly spins like a helicopter propeller and swims up and down around attacking enemies ****''Thunder Potion'': casts thunder ****''Wind Potion'': casts wind ****''Kelp Balm'': casts cure ****''Hyper Healing'': recovers quickly from being Ko'd ****''MP Rage (2): recovers MP when being attacked ****''Item Boosts: boosts the effect of items ***''Attacks (Melody)'' ****''Torpedo'': charges underwater multiple times tackling enemies ****''Tail Flail'': performs flips and strikes enemies with her tail ****''Treasure Magnet'': attracts treasure ****''Magnet'': casts magnet ****''Drown'': casts gravity ****''Lucky Find'': increases chance of finding rare items from defeated enemies ****''MP Rage'': recovers MP when attacked *'Aladdin (Agrabah): Aladdin is very skilled with his scimitar and very strong with a nice amount of MP. He has a lot of available slots for potions and such, which is very useful. **''Weapon: Scimitar ***''Attacks'': ****''Sandstorm'': rushes into enemies waving around scimitar ****''Crescent'' Boomerang: throws scimitar forward and it flies around slashing before returning ****''Magic Oasis'': casts water ****''Healing Oasis'': casts cure ****''Magnet'': casts magnet ****''Lucky Lucky'' (2): increases chances of enemies dropping rare items when defeated ****''Treasure Magnet'': attracts treasure to Aladdin *'''Woody and Buzz Lightyear ''(Andy's Home): Woody uses a novelty lasso that he often swings and whips around to harm groups of enemies, making him useful against groups. He also has a good amount of slots for items. Buzz has higher strength than Woody and uses his laser to fight. He also uses his wings to glide around and perform aerial attacks. Buzz has less item slots, but a good amount of HP and MP to stay in battle. **''Weapon (Woody): Lasso ***''Attacks (Woody): ****''Frisbee: throws hat like a frisbee and controls its path to strike multiple enemies ****''Rodeo'': whips around lasso striking multiple enemies ****''Stickup'': points his hands like guns and shoots non-elemental bolts ****''Fire Hazard'': cast fire ****''Spur Poke'': boosts attack power ****''Decoy'': temporarily makes himself a decoy for enemies ****''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of ethers and potions **''Weapon (Buzz): Laser ***''Attacks (Buzz): ****''Shooting Star'': glides around shooting his laser ****''Falling Rocket'': jumps up and lands on the ground, releasing a shockwave ****''Spinning Star'': spins around with his wings out ****''Electric Hazard'': casts thunder ****''Magnet'': casts magnet ****''Venus Gravity'': casts gravity ****''Item Boost'': boosts the effect of ethers and potions ****''Hyper Healing'': recovers quickly from being KO'd *'King Mickey '(King Mickey's Castle): King Mickey continues use his Keyblade. He's very agile and quick in battle with a nice amount of HP and MP. To repay for having a small amount of item slots, he often heals. **''Weapon'': Keybalde Key D ***''Attacks'': ****''Keychain'': unleashes a countless chain of swings and swipes with his keyblade ****''Pearl'': shoots a pearl of light ****''Holy Pearl'': shoots a bigger pearl of holy magic ****''Rejuvenate'': with enough time to charge, and 75% of his MP, heals one ally completely ****''Protect'': casts protect ****''Hyper Healing'': heals quickly from being KO'd ****''Second Chance (3): endures 1 HP before being KO'd 'New and Re-Introduced Magic' *''Returning Spells **Fire **Blizzard **Thunder **Aero **Cure *''Re-Introduced'' Spells **Gravity **Stop **Reflect **Magnet *''New Spells'' **Holy **Ruin **Light **Aura **Dark **Water **Earth **Wind New Antagonists and Bosses *''The Despots'' **The Despots are a group of seven powerful sorcerers and sorceresses who have great knowledge in magic, but also have the ability to influence a certain psychological aspect on their foes. Their weapons are as unique as the different weapons possessed by Organization XIII. They also have the ability to summon a mythical beast that can assist them until further notice, or until it's defeated. They wear robes that are different shades of purple, and they bear tribal markings on their arms, face, and/or hands that indicate how powerful they are and what rank they are. The Despots can also summon a new race of creatures, called the Dream-Catchers. ***'Lucon' ****Lucon is the Despot of Intimidation. He's very ignorant of everything he says and finds joy in putting down his opponents. He's a six-foot, cream-skinned young man with spiky, scarlet hair and red eyes. His power over intimidation allows him to make his opponents feel very threatened and almost give up in the sense that he's invincible. His main weapons are two twin, double-sided tomahawks, called Beakers. He fights in close range and is very quick. His mythical beast is Xenon, a two-legged beast that wields a spade. He's the weakest of the Despots, but it doesn't mean he isn't powerful and one to be underestimated, for he's annoyingly persistent. ***'Heather' ****Heather is the Despot of Rage. She's a cold-hearted girl who has nothing but provoking insults to throw at her foes. She's also the hot-head of the group. She's an inch shorter than Lucon and tan-skinned with long, goldenrod hair and blue eyes. Her power over Rage allows her make her opponents berserk and incapable of thinking for themselves in battle, which makes it easier for her, because she can practically predict their every move. Her weapon of choice is Juggernaut, a battering ram. She often charges with it and has enough strength to swing it around, but rather slowly. Her mythical beast is Onyx, a golem of transparent crystals. She's stronger than Lucon, but less persistent. ***'Jakai' ****Jakai is the Despot of Doubt. He's a joker at heart and doesn't know when to stop, often making his opponents feel like dirt. He's also, Lucon's best friend. Jakai is as tall as Lucon, broad-shouldered, and brown-skinned with a close cut. His power over Doubt is almost like Lucon's, except he makes others lose hope. Jakai's weapon is a giant pair of nunchucks. He's fast and accumulates much damage with the continuous swings of his nunchucks. His beast is Raiko, a giant wolf with long claws and fangs. Jakai is also persistent, but more annoying because of his strength and attacks. ***'Atria' ****Atria is the Despot of Submission. She's a very strict girl who has no times for jokes and games. She cuts the small talk and gets right to the violence. Atria is as tall as Jakai and Lucon, and tan-skinned with long, blonde hair in a single French braid. Her power over submission allows her to make her opponents feel weak and incapable of defeating her. Atria's weapon is Malice, a two-handed warhammer that she can hold with one hand. With it she's slow but has devastating power. Her mythical beast is McCloud, a giant clydesdale with flaring, prehensile hair on its neck. ***'Nemes' ****Nemes is the Despot of Fear. He's the quiet one, but being quiet only adds to his ability over fear. Nemes is tall, copper-skinned, and muscular with long dreads partly in a ponytail. He can easily induce different degrees of fear into his opponents and make them incredibly scared of him. His main weapon is Morir (French for "death"), a chain whip. His mythical beast is Gustavo, a giant crocodile with spiky scales, and claws and teeth to match. ***'Ginger' ****Ginger is the Despot of Lust. She's the manipulative one who uses her beauty and charm to make men do her bidding. Her power over lust magnifies that manipulation and allows her to make men attack their allies, or even damage themselves. Ultimately, they do it for the pleasure of giving her the pleasure of experiencing her foes be attacked by their friends. Her weapon is Mercury, a Guan Do, or Zanbatou. She's very quick in using it and loves swining it around like a baton to harm multiple foes at one time. Her mythical beast is Willow, a will-o-wisp that can both transform into a person, and mimic the weapons and abilities of its opponents. ***'Vander' ****Vander is the Leader of the Despots. He's more polite than the others, but throws in insults once in a while for his own amusement. He's a tall, light-bronze-skinned, bald man. Vander isn't a Despot of a particular social aspect, because he has great mental abilities: possession, illusion-casting, telekinesis, etc. His mental abilities also allow him to form any weapon out of psychic energy. His mythical beast is King, a giant, serpent-like dragon. *''Dream-Catchers'' **The Dream-Catchers are creatures that resemble the type of creatures and monsters encountered in Final Fantasy games. They are creatures that widely vary in size, power, abilities, and appearance. The Heartless lust for hearts, but the Dream-Catchers lust for mental aspects: dreams, love, and memories, which means they never cease to hunt for what they look for. They are more powerful than the Heartless and often may be seen fighting against the Heartless if they prove to be nuisances. *''Chaos'' **The demon king *''Beast's Castle'' **Gaston **Le Fou *''Olympus Coliseum'' **''Titans'' ***Lava Titan ***Wind Titan **Hades *''Atlantica'' **Morgana **Cloak and Dagger **Undertow *''Agrabah'' **Sa'Luk *''Andy's House'' **Skud *